


The Misery

by nek0zawakun



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Obsession, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun
Summary: "Goodbye Hidan," she whispered walking into the darkness.Her figure soon disappeared.
Relationships: Hidan (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	The Misery

**The Misery [Hidan] for JennyTheBunny**

**Inspired by Sonata Arctica – The Misery (one of the greatest and powerful songs I have ever heard)**

Amaya sat on the soft couch in the Akatsuki hideout with a thick book in her hands. She maniacally flipped through the old, ripped pages, hungrily sinking in the information. Her long ginger hair fell on the book and she rushed to tuck it behind her ear with her eyes still glued to the pages.

"Amaya!" Hidan's voice roared from another side of the hideout. "Amaya, where the fuck are you?"

The girl sighed heavily and closed the book; she fixed the glasses on her nose and slowly made her way to Hidan's room. She straightened her short purple top and knocked on the door. The door opened immediately revealing an angry looking Hidan. His beautiful features were distorted by a sneer, showing a line of white teeth.

Blood was dripping from his neck running down his muscular chest and stopping at the belt of his pants. He glared at the girl in front of him: half angrily half admiringly. Amaya stood gracefully holding the book close to her chest. Her long straight hair fell on her face covering one of the deep blue eyes. Her pale skin shone in the sunlight making the girl look unreal, like a perfect doll. Her low waist tight pants hugged her curves enough to drive any man insane, and her short purple top completed the look perfectly. Hidan grabbed her hand and pulled her into the room shutting the door loudly, almost breaking it. He held her wrist tightly in his hand making Amaya wince in pain and anticipation for him to let go.

"Hidan-sensei, please let go of my hand." She said firmly yet quietly not wanting to anger her sensei. She knew Kakuzu had rage problems but when Hidan was mad she knew better than yell or kick and scream. Hidan growled but let go. Amaya quickly made her way to the bed and sat down pulling her knees to her chest. She rested her chin on her legs watching as Hidan paced around the room trying to calm himself down.

"Where the fuck were you?" he growled piercing her with his eyes. His cold lifeless eyes always sent shivers down her spine.

"I was in the living room, reading." She replied shortly looking back into his eyes.

"Who were you with?" he continued his questioning, which made her feel almost guilty. Almost.

"I was alone."

Hidan seemed to relax a little. He made his way to the girl and pulled her up, making her stand dangerously close to his body. He lifted her chin with his fingers and crashed his lips on her full pink ones. Amaya closed her eyes tightly fighting the usual urge to scream. Hidan kissed her jaw line, his lips moved hungrily over her bare flesh as he made his way down her neck biting her skin, piercing it with his sharp teeth. Thin lines of blood ran down her neck, Hidan did not bother licking them off. He loved the look of blood on her pale flesh. Amaya clenched her fists digging her nails into the flesh. She wanted nothing but to push him away, yell at him and run away.

Their relationship was not always like that, before his constant yelling and cussing, before his sickening obsession, he was a decent guy. He took her in when she was fourteen, when she had nobody; he gave her shelter, trained her, and helped her when everyone else turned away from her. When Amaya turned sixteen and was strong enough, he brought her to the Akatsuki. She was accepted by all the members, even the _Uchiha_. It was impossible not like the quiet, sweet, and caring creature that she was. Amaya was harmless even though Hidan trained her harshly. Hidan tried persuading Amaya to take his religion but she refused. She wanted to live a little. She wanted to be free.

Soon everything changed.

She missed the moment when everything suddenly changed and became worse. Much, much worse.

Hidan became more aggressive. He started obsessing. He wanted to know everything she did, everywhere she went, whom she spoke to. Hidan forbid her going out from the hideout alone, meeting new people, and seeing her old friends. He did not want her speaking to anybody but him. He wanted to have her just for himself. He constantly yelled and cussed her. Sometimes he would hit her unable to control his rage, but when he would calm down, he would always come begging for forgiveness. Amaya took everything. She forgave him all his actions. She felt like she owed him for taking care of her.

After a while Hidan started making physical advances towards her. He would kiss her and torture her, satisfying himself, yet it never went further, but it was enough for Amaya to shake violently with fear and agony.

**_Flashback_ **

_Hidan loudly called Amaya's name, cussing in process. She never replied. He searched the hideout, but the girl was not there. He asked everybody, but nobody knew where she went. He felt rage wash over him as he stormed out of the hideout and to the lake, the place he knew she loved with passion._

_He saw Amaya sitting near the lake with her legs in the water and hair tied up into a high ponytail. She had a small smile on her beautiful face as she breathed in the fresh air. Itachi sat beside her with his legs stretched out and emotionless mask plastered on his face. He was telling her something which made her open her eyes from time to time and insert some phrases or words. Sometimes she would nod or smile or play with long green grass which surrounded them. Itachi picked a daisy and handed it to the girl in front of him quietly. She looked a little shocked yet accepted the small gift with a big smile._

_"Thank you, Itachi-san." She said quietly in her angelic voice as she brought the little flower closer to her face and inhaled its aroma._

_Hidan's eyes widened at the sight of them. He clenched his fists digging the nails into his skin, making it bleed. He stormed to the couple and grabbed Amaya by her elbow yanking her up. Itachi rose to his feet, with fury in his eyes._

_"Let her go Hidan." He said dangerously._

_"Or what Uchiha? You are going to kill me? You are forgetting something, I'm already dead." Hidan spat back glaring at the man with long black hair._

_"I'm warning you Hidan..." Itachi spat when a soft voice interrupted him._

_"It's okay Itachi-san. You should go." Amaya whispered quietly with a little smile on his face. Itachi looked at the beautiful girl and sighed quietly. He nodded and disappeared into the puff of smoke. Hidan turned his gaze and glared at the girl. Amaya stood quietly looking at her bare feet._

_"What the fuck were you doing here with Uchiha?" he hissed angrily._

_"We were just talking,"_

_"Just fucking talking? You filthy ungrateful whore." Hidan roared pushing her into the tree roughly making Amaya cry out in pain and emotional hurt. "Didn't look to me like you were **just talking**. You two seemed too fucking friendly.*_

_"Itachi-san is my friend Hidan-sensei," Amaya started but Hidan interrupted her ignoring her previous statement._

_"I don't want you speaking to the Uchiha. I don't want you speaking to anyone, but me...got it?" he snarled pushing her into the tree. "I SAID GOT IT?" he yelled slapping her across the face. Her hand shot to her burning cheek._

_"Yes, Hidan-sensei." She whispered looking away, not wanting him to the tears that were about to escape her big blue eyes._

_Hidan growled and turned her face roughly to his. He leaned closer and licked the tears which escaped her eyes. His fingertips traced her lips._

_"You are mine Amaya...mine. If you cheat on me... first, I will kill the bastard who touched you, then I will kill you...and then I will kill myself. If you ever leave me, I will hunt you down and make you wish that you were never born. You belong to me forever." He whispered his voice deadly serious. Amaya felt her body go numb and her throat dry._

_Hidan slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. His lips were cold, his kiss sent shivers down her spine. He kissed her roughly and demandingly expecting something in return. Amaya did not dare to move, nor did she kiss him back. Her emotional pain was too great to bear._

_Hidan stopped kissing her and pressed his forehead to hers. "Kiss me back Amaya...kiss me back **now**." He whispered capturing her in his strong embrace._

_And this time she did. She kissed him back like her life depended on it. She kissed him with every emotion she had - sadness, pain, rage, care, maybe even love. Hidan pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her petite body, not breaking the kiss. He squeezed her tightly giving her a hard time breathing. Amaya wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him back, not because she wanted to deepen the kiss, but because she wanted to feel some sort of comfort from him. She missed the old Hidan. The one who used to talk to her when she was sad, the one she laughed and cried with. The one she loved for whom he was, not for what he had become._

**_End of flashback_ **

Amaya sighed at the sudden flashback she had and bit her lower lip in pain when Hidan once again bit her flesh. Hidan ran his hands over her bare belly when he was interrupted by the knock on the door. He cussed and let go of Amaya. Hidan marched to the door and opened it to reveal Uchiha Itachi.

"What the fuck do you want Uchiha?" Hidan spat glaring at the tall man.

"Where's Amaya?" Itachi questioned emotionlessly.

"None of your fucking business." Hidan yelled. Hidan started closing the door but Itachi's foot prevented it.

"I've asked you a question you pathetic excuse for a human being." He hissed not hiding his disgust toward the religious freak.

"I'm going to kill you Uchiha...slowly and painfully." Hidan hissed grinning madly when Amaya came closer and looked at Itachi.

"I'm here Itachi-san, did you want anything?" she asked sweetly with a small smile on her face.

Itachi looked up and down at her. Her hair was mess, blood was running down her neck, her short top was bloodied and hands were trembling yet she still managed to kind smilw towards him.

"The leader wants to see you." Itachi replied throwing Hidan a hateful look.

Hidan glared at Itachi and gave Amaya a long meaningful look. "Come back straight away Amaya. We haven't finished yet." Hidan said dangerously as Amaya stepped out of the room and followed Itachi. They walked silently to Leader's door; Itachi kept throwing occasional looks at Amaya who tried to ignore his meaningful looks.

"How are you Itachi-san?" she asked cheerfully, trying to avoid the subject of Hidan.

"Hnn..." Itachi replied looking ahead of him. "I do not understand why you continuously allow him to treat you this way." Itachi suddenly snapped. "He doesn't deserve you."

"I am indebted him." Amaya replied quietly looking away and biting her lower lip lightly.

"I think you paid off more than you should have." Itachi said stopping in front of Pein's door. He opened the door quietly allowing Amaya to walk ahead. She walked into the dark room trying to adjust her eyes to the new atmosphere. Amaya walked closer to leader's table and sat down on the empty armchair. Leader looked quietly at the girl then stood up and walked to the small window in the further corner of the room.

"How are you Amaya?" he asked calmly.

"Fine, leader-sama." The girl replied. An awkward silence filled the room tensing the atmosphere. "Is there a reason why you called for me leader-sama?" she asked wanting to get the situation over with.

"I know what's happening between you and Hidan," Leader said getting straight to the point. "All of the members do actually."

Amaya hang her head trying to hide her face with her hair as the leader continued.

"There isn't much we can do about it, except...we can offer you an escape." The leader finally said turning back to gaze at her.

Amaya looked up with her eyes widely opened in shock. "An escape? But...I can't..." she mumbled.

"You owe him nothing Amaya, not a single little thing. Hidan is so madly in love with you, he is obsessed, he lost himself, and if you won't run, he will kill you one day." The leader replied harshly.

Amaya nodded thoughts rushing through her head. "But if he will find out, he'll find me and kill me anyway," she whispered swallowing some of her tears.

"He won't find you. I can guarantee you that." The leader replied harshly smashing his fist on the table. "So, what do you say?"

Amaya thought for a couple of minutes before replying. "I agree." Her voice was so quiet that he could hardly distinguish the words.

"Good. Tomorrow night, meet me by entrance." He spoke. "Bring whatever is necessary, but not too much so he won't notice straight away."

Amaya nodded and stood up. She made her way to the door walking shakily as if she was drunk. Suddenly she turned around and looked at her leader.

"Why?" she mouthed.

"Because you were the only one that treated each one of us like human beings and not animals." He replied looking away from her.

Amaya nodded quietly and walked out her mind filled with happy thoughts of freedom.

***

Amaya walked back to Hidan's room slowly, taking her time. Her mind was elsewhere, she could hardly function on her actions. She thoughts about the past and the present, she thought about all the good memories they shared, all the words said, and emotions expressed. Amaya sighed heavily realising that no matter what Hidan did to her, no matter how much she feared him and how much he hurt her she still loved him. She loved her sensei with all her heart, yet she was too tired of his obsession and abuse. She wanted freedom and she was finally going to get it.

She opened the door silently and walked in. Hidan was in the middle of the room on his knees praying like he usually did. Amaya closed the door quietly and locked it. She made her way to her bed and sat down. She watched Hidan carefully as he whispered the prays under his breath.

_*This is the last time I will see you Hidan...the last time...I cannot say I will not miss you, because I will. You were the one who took me in, took care of me taught me, protected me, loved me...and hurt me. I love you Hidan...I just cannot take it anymore. I am sorry. But I will make sure that you will remember this night for the rest of your life...* Amaya thought as she watched Hidan finish and stand up._

Hidan looked at Amaya questionably his mind racing madly with the thoughts of what she did while she was not with him. Amaya ignored the look he gave her as she stood up and walked towards her sensei. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, pressing her cheek to his cold one. Hidan was taken aback by her outburst of emotions. She never hugged him unless he told her too. It felt so good to have her arms around him and knowing that she was doing because she wanted to, not because he told her to. Hidan wrapped his arms around the girl and hugged her back gently, burying his face in her hair. Hidan inhaled her scent feeling his knees weaken from the sweet aroma that came from her body. It drove him crazy how she made him want her just by being near him.

"Amaya..." Hidan whispered, his voice was soft and caring. Completely opposite than his usual demanding tone.

"Hidan...don't talk." Amaya whispered back as she leaned in and pressed her lips gently to his. Hidan did not hesitate, he kissed her back intensely and lovingly, wishing the time would stay still and that moment would last forever.

Hidan picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he carefully carried the girl to his bed. He placed her gently on the bed and got on top of her, not breaking their kiss. Hidan licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, Amaya opened her mouth without any hesitations, giving him the entrance. Hidan slipped his tongue into her mouth letting it travel around her mouth memorizing every inch of it. Hidan felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise from the sweet taste of her saliva on his tongue.

Hidan massaged her bare belly making her moan into the kiss. Hidan broke the kiss allowing his lips to travel down her collar bone to her neck and cleavage. He reached for her top and ripped it in half. Her bra followed the pieces of the top on the floor.

He cupped her small breasts in his hands and started massaging them slowly, pinching the nipples playfully from time to time. Amaya moaned biting her lips, the pleasure he was giving her was too good to be true. She rubbed his bare chest, feeling his muscles tense and then relax under her touch.

Hidan replaced his hands with his mouth while his hands travelled to her pants. He fought with the zipper and quickly pulled them off, revealing pink silky panties. Hidan stopped sucking her breast and looked over her body in pure admiration.

"You are beautiful Amaya," he whispered quietly running his fingers over her body. The simple motion sent shivers down her spine. "I love you...I've always loved you..." he whispered kissing her legs. Amaya's heart skipped a beat; she almost hesitated leaving. Almost. She pushed him away gently and quickly crawled over his lap. She leaned down and kissed his belly. She held his hips firmly as she worked her lips on his belly kissing her way to his nipples. She took one in her mouth and bit it hard. Hidan moaned out loudly loving the roughness of her actions. He ran his fingers through her hair, and she brought her lips closer to his face and crashed them on his in a passionate kiss.

Amaya pressed herself to his body earning another moan from Hidan's side. She tugged on his pants and quickly pulled them down along with him underwear.

Hidan laid her on the bed gently and with a swift move ripped her underwear off. He looked into her eyes crazily, lovingly, lustfully, in a mix of emotions she couldn't understand, yet could feel with every inch on her skin.

"Can I?" he mouthed into her ear gently nibbling at it.

Amaya took a deep breath and whispered back "You may,".

***

Amaya got dressed quietly and picked her up her bag. She quickly put in her most needed belonging and walked to the door trying to make as less noise as possible. She opened the door yet hesitated for a second; she looked back at Hidan's sleeping figure. He looked so peaceful, like a baby. She sighed quietly and walked out of the room. She rushed down the stairs wanting nothing else but getting away. Pein was already waiting for her downstairs. He handed her money and instructions of the place she should go to and all the short ways of getting there, he also handed her a bag with some things that the members prepared for her. She thanked him accepting the gifts.

"So, I guess that's it then." The leader said rather awkwardly.

"Yeah, that's it." Amaya replied.

Pein walked closer to the girl and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on hers. Amaya was shocked yet brought herself to hug him back.

"Goodbye Amaya." He whispered letting her go.

"Goodbye leader-sama." She whispered back.

Pein walked back into the hideout and closed the door. Amaya took one last glance at Hidan's window allowing a single tear to escape her eyes.

"Goodbye Hidan," she whispered walking into the darkness.

Her figure soon disappeared.

***

Hidan woke up earlier than usual. He had continuous nightmares throughout the night, and he could not wait to see Amaya, he needed justification that she was there. He looked around searching for her, but she was not there. Hidan jumped off his bed and searched the room screaming her name, but she never replied. Hidan looked around desperate looking for a sign of her until he spotted a small piece of paper on the table. He quickly made his way to the table and took it. He scanned the page desperately, his eyes widened as he finished. Hidan clenched the piece of paper in his hand fury running through his body, pulsating in his veins. He cussed out loudly as he grabbed his scythe. Hidan chanted under his breath, raising his scythe high in the air. "I loved you...only you Amaya. I will love you until my last breath...our last breath." He whispered and allowed the scythe to pass right through him. Hidan fell on his knees; blood ran from his mouth and his wound. His hands were trembling. He dipped his fingers into his blood and wrote a sing word on the cold floor until his body dropped down lifelessly.

***

Somewhere in the forest lay a young woman. Her eyes were closed, and lips curled into a smile. If anyone saw her that moment, they would have thought that she was sleeping. She was not. She was dead.

***

The other members of the organisation found him an hour later. He laid on the floor in a puddle of blood with a single word written with his blood on the floor, it was Amaya. There was a crunched-up piece of paper on the floor, Kisame picked it up and opened it. He scanned the lines and his eyes widened sadly. He cleared his throat and read:

**_"I am sorry Hidan...I loved you, I love you and I will love you until my last breath..._ **

**_Amaya."_ **


End file.
